scififandomcom_de-20200215-history
Zeitreise
Als Zeitreise bezeichnet man eine Bewegung in der Zeit in Richtung Vergangenheit oder Zukunft. Reisen in die Zukunft Laut der Relativitätstheorie von Albert Einstein vergeht die Zeit bei hohen Geschwindigkeiten langsamer. Beispiel: Es gibt ein Zwillingsbruderpaar, von denen einer ein Astronaut ist. Der Astronaut verabschiedet sich von seinem Bruder und steigt in sein Raumschiff, das mit Lichtgeschwindigkeit fliegen kann. Der Astronaut reist zu einem fernen Stern und kehrt dann zur Erde zurück. Während für ihn in dem Raumschiff wenig Zeit vergangen ist, ist aus dem Zwillingsbruder, der auf die Erde geblieben ist, ein alter Mann geworden. Eine so subjektive Zeitveränderung wäre denkbar, aber bisher ist noch nie ein Raumschiff mit Lichtgeschwindigkeit konstruiert worden, um dieses Szenario auf die Probe zu stellen. Reisen in die Vergangenheit : "Reisen in die Vergangenheit müssen möglich sein, aber die Wahrscheinlichkeit ist sehr gering." –Stephen Hawking, englischer Physiker und Mathematiker Laut dem derzeitigen Stand der Wissenschaft sind Zeitreisen in die Vergangenheit nicht möglich. Theorien, nach dem eine derartige Reise möglich sei, sind reine Spekulationen. Zeitreisen in der Populärkultur Zeitreisen sind des Öfteren Standardmotive in der Science-Fiction-Literatur und in Science-Fiction-Filmen. In diversen Werken reisen die Protagonisten durch die Zeit, entweder um die Geschichte live zu erleben oder sogar um zu versuchen vergangene Fehler und Unglücke zu korrigieren. Es werden aber auch Gefahren aufgezeigt, die der Missbrauch von Zeitreisen mit sich trägt. Eine Auswahl an literarischen Beispielen zu Zeitreisen: * Im wahrscheinlich ältesten Zeitreiseroman, Das Jahr 2440: Ein Traum aller Träume von Louis-Sébastien Mercier, erschienen 1771, schläft ein Pariser im Jahr 1769 ein und erwacht im Jahr 2440. * Im 1889 erschienenen satirischen Roman Ein Yankee am Hofe des König Artus des US-amerikanischen Schriftstellers Mark Twain wird die Hauptfigur Hank Morgan durch einen Schlag auf dem Kopf ins Mittelalter zur Zeit des König Artus versetzt. Auf Basis des Romans entstanden viele komödiantische Verfilmungen. * Der britische Schriftsteller H. G. Wells veröffentlichte im Jahr 1895 seinen Roman Die Zeitmaschine, wo der Protagonist mittels einer von ihm konstruierten titelgebenden Zeitmaschine ins Jahr 802.701 nach Christus reist. Dieser Roman wurde der Urstoff für viele Zeitreisegeschichten. * Im 1949 erschienenen Roman Vorgriff auf die Vergangenheit, auch Das Mittelalter findet nicht statt, von L. Sprague de Camp landet der Protagonist in Rom des 6. Jahrhunderts und hat die Möglichkeit mit seinem geschichtlichen Wissen die Entstehung des Dunklen Zeitalters zu verhindern. * Im 1953 erschienenen Roman Der große Süden von Ward Moore, der in einer alternativen Version der USA spielt, kommt der Protagonist im Kontakt mit Wissenschaftlern, die mit Zeitreisen experimentieren. * Im 1973 erschienenen Roman Kreuzzug in Jeans, auch Kreuzzug ins Ungewisse, von Thea Beckman landet der jugendliche Protagonist mittels einer Zeitmaschine im Jahr 1212 und nimmt am Kinderkreuzzug teil. * Im 1979 erschienenen Roman Flucht ins Heute von Karl Alexander entwickelt H. G. Wells 1893 eine Zeitmaschine. Mit dieser flüchtet ein Freund, der sich als Frauenmörder Jack the Ripper entpuppt, in die Zukunft und H. G. Wells folgt ihn dann ins San Francisco des Jahres 1979, um seinem mörderischen Treiben ein Ende zu setzen. * Im 1981 erschienenen Marvel-Comic X-Men: Zukunft ist Vergangenheit reist im Jahr 2013 die Mutantin Kitty Pride geistig durch die Zeit und will im Körper ihres jüngeren Ichs die Entstehung einer dystopischen Zukunft verhindern. * Im 1988 erschienenen Roman Der Schutzengel von Dean Koontz muss die Hauptprotagonistin erkennen, dass ihr vermeintlicher Schutzengel aus ihrer Kindheit ein zeitreisender Soldat ist. * Im 1990 erschienenen Science-Fiction-Roman Timeline von Michael Crichton muss eine Gruppe junger Historiker ins Frankreich des Jahres 1357 reisen, um ihren Professor zu retten. Die Zeitreise erfolgt mittels Quantenmechanik. * In der 1990 erschienenen Kurzgeschichten-Sammlung Der Schild der Zeit von Poul Anderson hat die Zeitpatrouille die Aufgabe die schrecklichen Auswirkungen von Zeitmanipulationen zu verhindern und somit die Zukunft zu retten. ** Im 1991 erschienenen Nachfolgeband Die Chroniken der Zeitpatrouille gehen die Missionen der Zeitpatrouille weiter und stehen des Öfteren in Versuchung vergangene Ereignisse zu ändern. * Im 1992 erschienenen Comic Timecop von Mark Richardson und Mark Verheiden muss der Protagonist durch die Zeit reisen um einen Diamantenraub in den 1930ern zu vereiteln. * In der von 1996 bis 2001 laufenden Buchserie Animorphs von K. A. Applegate spielen Zeitreisen in ein paar Bänden eine tragende Rolle: ** Im siebten Band Animorphs: Der Fremde versetzt der geheimnisvolle Ellimist die Animorphs in eine Zukunft nach dem Sieg der parasitären Yirks. ** Im elften Band Animorphs: Das Unheimliche geraten die Animorphs mittels einer gekaperten Kampfdrohne durch ein Loch in der Raumzeit und landen einen Tag in der Vergangenheit in einem Dschungel. ** Im zweiten Sonderband Animorphs, Megamorphs: Zur Zeit der Dinosaurier landen die Animorphs duch eine Nuklearexplosion in die Zeit der Dinosaurier. ** Im dritten Sonderband Animorphs, Megamorphs: Elfangors Geheimnis stiehlt Visser Vier die Zeitmatrix des von Visser Drei ermordeten Prinzen Elfangor, um die Weltgeschichte zugunsten der Yirks zu verändern, was die Animorphs verhindern müssen. * Im 2001 erschienenen Roman Die Zeitmaschine Karls des Großen von Oliver Henkel, der in einer alternativen Version des europäischen Mittelalters spielt, spielt Zeitreisen eine tragende Rolle. * In dem 2003 erschienenen Roman Die Frau des Zeitreisenden von Audrey Niffenegger muss die Hauptfigur wegen eines Gendefekts durch die Zeit reisen. * In der Verschollen-Trilogie von Pete Smith, erschienen von 2004 bis 2008, spielt Zeitreisen eine tragende Rolle. * Im 2008 erschienenen Science-Fiction-Fantasyroman Artemis Fowl – Das Zeitparadox, dem sechsten Band der Artemis Fowl-Buchreihe, reisen Artemis Fowl und die Elfe Holly Short gemeinsam mittels Magie acht Jahre in die Vergangenheit, um das letzte Exemplar eines Seidensifakas aus den Händen seines jüngeren Ichs zu retten. * Im 2009 erschienenen Science-Fiction-Fantasy-Roman Der Kampf der Dino-Ritter von Michael Gerard Bauer landet ein Dinosaurier, ein Baryonyx walkeri, durch den Einfluss einer Zeitmaschine im Mittelalter und wird dort für einen Drachen gehalten. * Im 2011 erschienenen Roman Der Anschlag von Stephen King gelangt der Protagonist mittels eines Portals ins Jahr 1958 und will das Attentat auf John F. Kennedy vereiteln. * Im 2015 erschienenen Comic Chrononauts von Mark Millar richten die Protagonisten mittels Zeitreisen ein Chaos an. Eine Auswahl an Filmen und Serien zum Thema Zeitreisen: * Die 1951 bis 1956 erschienene Fernsehserie Captain Z-Ro gilt als die erste Science-Fiction-Fernsehserie der Welt, die das Thema der Zeitreise behandelte. * Im Jahr 1960 wurde der Roman Die Zeitmaschine erfolgreich mit Rod Taylor in der Hauptrolle verfilmt. * In der seit 1963 erschienenen Fernsehserie Doctor Who reist der geheimnisvolle Doctor durch die Zeit mittels einer als alte Polizei-Notrufzelle getarnten Zeitmaschine. * In der von 1966 bis 1967 erschienenen Science-Fiction-Serie Time Tunnel müssen die zwei Protagonisten Doug und Tony quer durch die Zeitperioden reisen, um wieder in die Gegenwart zu gelangen. * Im Film Flucht in die Zukunft von 1979, basierend auf dem Roman Flucht ins Heute von Karl Alexander, reist H. G. Wells mit seiner Zeitmaschine ins San Francisco des Jahres 1979, um Jack the Ripper zu fassen, der dorthin geflüchtet ist. * In der Terminator-Reihe sind Zeitreisen ein zentrales Thema. Hier wird eine Kampfmaschine aus einer dystopischen Zukunft in die Vergangenheit geschickt, um eine wichtige Person zu vernichten und somit aus der Geschichte zu tilgen. In den Sequels wird die Kampfmaschine zum Beschützer. * In der Science-Fiction-Comedy-Trilogie Zurück in die Zukunft, erschienen von 1985 bis 1990, reisen die Protagonisten Marty McFly und Dr. Emmett Brown mit einem zur Zeitmaschine umgebauten De Lorean durch die Zeit. * Im Star Trek-Franchise werden Zeitreisen in mehreren Filmen, wie Star Trek IV: Zurück in die Gegenwart, '' ''Star Trek: Der erste Kontakt, ''Star Trek '' und in einigen Folgen der Serien thematisiert. * In der 1988 erschienenen Science-Fiction-Komödie Bill & Teds verrückte Reise durch die Zeit reisen die Hautprotagonisten mit einer Zeitmaschine in Form einer Telefonzelle durch die Zeiten und treffen historische Persönlichkeiten. * In der 1993 erschienenen Comicverfilmung Turtles III, basierend auf den Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles-Comics, müssen die titelgebenden mutierten Schildkröten Leonardo, Donatello, Raphael und Michelangelo mittels eines Zeitzepters ins Japan des 17. Jahrhunderts reisen, um ihre menschliche Freundin April O’Neil zu retten, die dorthin geraten ist. * Im 1994 erschienenen Science-Fiction-Actionfilm Timecop, basierend auf dem gleichnamigen Comic, muss der Protagonist Max Walker verhindern, dass ein korrupter Senator durch Zeitreisen US-Präsident werden kann. * In der Science Fiction Serie Seven Days – Das Tor zur Zeit, erschienen 1998 bist 2001, reist ein Elitesoldat mittels einer außerirdischen Zeitkapsel sieben Tage in die Vergangenheit um Terroranschläge und Katastrophen rückgängig zu machen. * Im 2000 erschienenen Science-Fiction-Thriller-Drama Frequency erhält ein Polizist durch ungewöhnliche Umstände die Möglichkeit, per Amateurfunkgerät mit seinem vor Jahrzehnten verstorbenen Vater in Kontakt zu treten und somit die Vergangenheit zu verändern. * 2002 folgte ein Remake des Films Die Zeitmaschine von Simon Wells, dem Urenkel von H. G. Wells. In dem Film baut der Protagonist die Zeitmaschine um zu versuchen seine Geliebte vor dem Tod zu bewahren. * 2003 erschien der Film Timeline, der lose auf dem Roman von Michael Crichton basiert. Gemäß der Vorlage müssen die Protagonisten ins Mittelalter reisen um ihren Professor zu retten. * Im 2004 erschienenen Thriller Butterfly Effect schafft es der Protagonist mittels seiner Tagebücher geistig in die Vergangenheit zu reisen und will somit seine Freundin retten, was immer zu verheerenden Auswirkungen auf die Gegenwart führt. * Im 2005 erschienenen Science-Fiction-Film A Sound of Thunder, lose basierend auf einer Kurzgeschichte von Ray Bradbury, können betuchte Abenteurer in die Zeit zurückreisen, um Dinosaurier zu jagen, doch ein Fehler sorgt dafür, dass das Zeitgefüge aus dem Ruder läuft. * Im 2006 erschienenen Film Kreuzzug in Jeans, basierend auf dem Jugendroman von Thea Beckman, will der jugendliche Protagonist entgegen der Buchvorlage in die Vergangenheit reisen, um seinen Fehler bei einem großen Fußballspiel wiedergutzumachen, aber landet stattdessen im Mittelalter des Jahres 1212. * Im 2008 erschienenen Science-Fiction-Abenteuerfilm Minutemen – Schüler auf Zeitreise konstruieren drei Schuljungen eine Zeitmaschine, um mehr Beliebtheit in der Schule zu gewinnen. * Im Jahr 2009 erschien der Film Die Frau des Zeitreisenden, basierend auf dem gleichnamigen Roman von Audrey Niffenegger. * In der seit 2016 erscheinenden Science-Fiction-Fernsehserie Legends of Tomorrow, einem Ableger von Arrow und The Flash, reisen die Protagonisten durch die Zeit um verheerende Veränderungen in der Geschichte zu verhindern. * In der 2017 erschienenen Fernsehserie Time After Time, lose basierend auf Flucht ins Heute von Karl Alexander, reist H. G. Wells mit seiner Zeitmaschine ins Manhattan des Jahres 2017, um Jack the Ripper zu fassen. Kategorie:Science-Fiction-Konzept